


Наследство Брока Рамлоу

by LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Брок получил необычное наследство.По заявке: А я очень-очень люблю Ёхана. А можно про него или, если нет, просто про Гидру, но такую же адски ми-ми-мишную? Как вариант: Гидра у Красного Черепа была злобной тварью, после его смерти она осталась с Золой. Но после смерти Золы погибла и она. Старенькая уже была)) А новую/ого Гидру приходится тщательно скрывать, как самый страшный секрет. Чтобы не обидели всякие. Все любят Гидру))





	Наследство Брока Рамлоу

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонения от канона

— Где этот чертов наследник Слизерина? — возмущенно вопрошал Фьюри. 

— Директор, вы все-таки увлеклись франшизой Роулинг? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась Мария, полирующая и без того идеальный маникюр.

— Ей увлекся Барнс и, соответственно, Роджерс тоже. Мне нужно знать, к чему быть готовым. Я еще до сих пор не пришел в себя после спора Сокола и Зимнего Солдата, кто из них будет верным Сэмом.

— А по-моему, очень интересные получились учения. Я бы сказала — захватывающие. Летящие на Старке и Роудсе суперсолдаты навсегда останутся в моей памяти. А назгулы из Страйка вышли просто замечательные.

У Фьюри задергался глаз. Мысленно выматерив про себя всех вышеупомянутых, он выдохнул и как можно спокойнее спросил:

— Где Рамлоу? Почему он так халатно относится к своим обязанностям? Раз уж он наследник Гидры, пусть ведет себя соответственно.

— Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что он усиленно пытался отказаться от этой части наследства, но против судьбы не попрешь.

— Немедленно вызови его. Черт знает что, в собственный кабинет не могу зайти, — Фьюри аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и заискивающе засюсюкал: — Гуся, деточка моя, папочке надо работать. 

Из кабинета раздалось раздраженное шипение, потом ворчание, и дверь захлопнули изнутри. Если обладать достаточно острым зрением, то можно было успеть заметить промелькнувшее... щупальце.

***

Брок, накрыв голову курткой, пытался хоть немного поспать. Конечно, спать во время тренировки Страйка — изощренное извращение, но ребята были в курсе бытовых сложностей своего командира и поэтому порхали по залу аки бабочки. Разразившийся готичной Bloody Mary в исполнение Леди Гаги телефон разрушил и без того призрачную надежду на отдых.

— Слушаю, Мария. 

— Брок, ты совершенно не следишь за своим наследством.

— Да он рядом лежит... Черт! Опять сбежал.

— Иди скорей забирай, пока Ник со злости не услал вас на миссию за полярный круг.

Проклиная сволочную судьбу, Брок поднялся и быстрым шагом направился к Фьюри. На выходе из зала он впечатался в растрепанного Баки.

— Где он?

— Угадай с трех раз.

— Ты ужасный хозяин, — Баки сурово сдвинул брови.

— Пойдем, будешь отвлекать огонь на себя.

Пока Баки любезничал с Марией и клятвенно заверял Фьюри, что никаким масштабным разрушениям полигон на ближайших учениях не подвергнется и драконов точно не будет, Брок вошел в кабинет и обозрел пасторальную картину. На столе возлегала рыжая кошка. Гуся безраздельно царила в сердце директора ЩИТа и наводила оторопь на посторонних своим проникновенным и не по-звериному умным взглядом. Под боком у Гуси свернулся черный, неприлично пушистый котенок. Если не знать, что это живность — то можно было подумать, что лежит меховой шар.

— Гуся, ну что ты творишь? Мне из-за тебя опять выговор влепят. Не могла принести его обратно?

Гуся посмотрела на Брока. В ее глазах явно читалось, что она думает о его умственных способностях. У нее, в отличие от Брока, мозг функционировал нормально, и добровольно отказываться от удовольствия пообщаться с собратом по разуму она не собиралась.

— Гидрик. Гидрик, мой маленький. 

Меховой шар развернулся, и на Брока уставились два глаза совершенно необычного для кошек (да и для кого угодно, в общем-то) фиолетового цвета. 

— Кто у нас хороший мальчик?

Котенок выгнул спинку, потянулся, потерся с Гусей носами и совершил невероятный, для котенка его возраста, прыжок, пролетев через весь кабинет. Умостившись на руках у Брока, он довольно заурчал.

***

Оставив Фьюри миловаться со своей “деточкой”, а Марию выстраивать на компьютере модель лабиринта, в который через неделю будет превращен полигон, Брок и Баки направились в кабинет Стива. Оттуда Гидрик точно не сбежит.

Совершенно дурацкую, с точки зрения Брока, кличку питомцу дал Баки. Спорить с ним было бесполезно, потому что Стив, заполучивший обратно свою “Звезду тысячелетия”*, на радостях слегка повредился в уме, опять-таки с точки зрения Брока, и вел себя неадекватно, будучи готовым самолично достать луну с неба, если Баки вдруг вздумается ее попросить. Что уж говорить о каких-то жизненных мелочах. Захотел Баки дом с внутренним бассейном — значит, будет дом, хотя до необходимости в водном резервуаре такой величины, по прикидкам Брока, был еще минимум год, а то и больше. И теперь их странное семейство переживало стихийное бедствие под названием переезд. Оставлять Гидрика одного и так было проблематично, а уж в квартире, где третий день стоял нервирующий его бардак, вообще нереально. В ЩИТе все знали, что по коридорам могут разгуливать два представителя семейства кошачьих и что причинить кому-то из них вред, даже по неосторожности, будет самой большой ошибкой, совершенной в жизни. К сожалению, Гидрик быстро обзавелся дурной привычкой спать именно на столе у директора, а Гуся, воспылавшая материнскими чувствами, к спящему малышу не подпускала никого, кроме Брока. 

Стив, весьма эмоционально обсуждавший по телефону план будущей миссии, при виде вошедшей в кабинет компании тут же сообщил собеседнику, что перезвонит позже, и прекратил разговор. Подойдя к Баки, моментально ощупал его, словно проверяя целостность и комплектность, и следом крепко обнял. Брок только глаза закатил — даже если Стив расставался с Баки всего на полчаса, обнимался он с ним так, как будто год не видел. Хотя, после всего произошедшего, Брок и сам на его месте вряд ли вел бы себя по-другому. Завершив приветствие страстным поцелуем, Стив подождал, пока Баки заберет котенка, и с не меньшим энтузиазмом поприветствовал и Брока. 

— И как он умудрился сбежать? — спросил Стив, разжав объятия.

— Я уснул, — признался Брок.

— Уснул на тренировке? 

— Солдат спит — служба идет, — глубокомысленно изрек умостивший задницу в кресло, а ноги на стол Баки. — Это я вам как профессионал говорю.

Стив нахмурился, отобрал Гидрика, погладил его и прижал мохнатый лобик к своему лбу. Котенок заурчал еще громче, а фиолетовые глаза слегка засветились. 

Пообщавшись с питомцем, Стив возмущенно сказал:

— Брок, у тебя сильное физическое переутомление. Почему ты молчал?! 

— Гидрик преувеличивает. 

— У меня ему больше веры, чем вам. Едем домой. 

Гидрик одобрительно мяукнул и заполз к Стиву за пазуху. С недавних пор капитан на службе постоянно носил рубашки, именно для удобства пушистого малыша. У Брока тот предпочитал сидеть на руках, у Баки — лежать на левом плече, а вот к Стиву всегда забирался под одежду.

Фьюри, уже привыкший, что у Роджерса теперь личная жизнь перевешивает общественную, даже не стал возражать против двухдневного отдыха их семейства перед миссией. Собственно, Гуся была бы весьма недовольна, если бы он решил отказать опекунам ее “сыночка”, а вызывать недовольство у Гуси — это, знаете ли, весьма опасная авантюра.

Гидрик, всю дорогу проспавший у Стива за пазухой, перед выходом из машины выбрался и уселся к Баки на плечо, прижался к его щеке и тихонько муркнул. 

— Сейчас поплаваем, моя радость. Сейчас все будет, — Баки поцеловал котенка в нос и помчался домой. 

Пока Брок и Стив поднимались в квартиру, пока пробирались через завалы из коробок и разбросанной одежды, ставили вариться кофе и готовили сэндвичи, Баки уже успел набрать ванну и теперь с удовольствием наблюдал, как Гидрик радостно пускает пузыри. 

Брок вошел в ванную, умостился на полу, привалился спиной к Баки и опустил в воду пальцы, устраивая небольшой водоворот. На бортике тут же показались два черных щупальца.

Стив стоял в дверях и с улыбкой наблюдал за картиной, увидев которую, обычный человек, пожалуй, получил бы нервный срыв. В большой ванне плавал черный, мохнатый, переливающийся фиолетовыми искрами... осьминожек.

***

Внедрившись полтора года назад в ближнее окружение госсекретаря Пирса, агент ЩИТа Брок Рамлоу даже не представлял себе, во что ввязывается. Несколько месяцев стараний: ювелирно вовремя брошенных слов, высказанного в нужных местах недовольства начальством, пары выговоров командиру Страйка за чрезмерную жестокость во время миссий — наконец дали свои плоды.

Звезды тогда сошлись так, что именно в те две недели, когда Стив был в благотворительном турне, Александр Пирс, отбывая на секретный объект, лично включил Брока в свою группу сопровождения. 

Затерянный в лесах Орегона огромный подземный бункер не оставлял сомнений в принадлежности к организации, официально давно уничтоженной. Символика Гидры была везде. Броку намекнули, что если его поняли неправильно и их идеи ему претят, то в этих лесах его и закопают. Брок с энтузиазмом заверил, что навести в стране порядок — его самое большое желание.

К счастью, бурно развивающиеся тогда отношения с самим Капитаном Америкой скрывались столь тщательно, что даже Фьюри узнал о них, только когда Стив чуть не придушил его, постфактум получив оповещение о проводимой операции.

Стив полыхал от ярости и сдерживался огромным усилием воли, понимая, что рубить сплеча сейчас не вариант. Правда, мозг Броку за то, что не сказал ничего заранее, ебал регулярно, хорошо хоть другие интересные части тела тоже не оставлял без внимания. 

Через восемь месяцев Броку впервые показали “уникальное оружие Гидры” — полукиборга с металлической рукой, мощного, быстрого, сильного, затянутого в кевлар и кожу. Впечатление он производил пугающее. Закрывающая пол-лица маска только усиливала эффект. Но настоящий ужас Брок ощутил, когда сопровождал Зимнего Солдата и Пирса на самый глубокий этаж бункера. 

Перед миссией Солдат должен был пройти необходимую подготовку. Брок ожидал увидеть врачей, техников, да что угодно, но только не это — огромное подземное озеро, переливающееся красными всполохами. Чем ближе к берегу они подходили, тем медленнее шел Солдат. Под конец пути конвой, состоявший полностью из бойцов, которых Брок никогда не видел в ЩИТе, подталкивал Солдата дулами автоматов и шокерами, пуская заряды малой мощности. На берегу Пирс достал из кармана древний даже на вид свиток и зачитал какую-то совершенную абракадабру. Язык чем-то смутно напоминал латынь. Вода забурлила, и на берег стали выползать извивающиеся длинные, толстые щупальца. Брок почувствовал, как волосы у него встали дыбом по всему телу — если эти... тентакли были такого размера, то каким же будет их обладатель? 

Щупальца обвились вокруг ног Солдата и резко дернули. Солдат упал на колени. Над водой показалась часть красно-черной туши. Тварь напоминала гигантского осьминога с шарообразной головой. Щупальца оплели всего Солдата, жадно шаря по телу, и Брок мысленно поблагодарил всех богов, что этот жуткий ритуал не требует обнажения, потому что от вида огромных, дрожащих как желе, покрытых язвами отростков, ползающих по голой коже, Брока бы точно стошнило. Монстр всплыл еще выше, показались круглые как плошки глаза, полыхающие красным огнем и источающие такую лютую ненависть, что пробрало даже конвойных. Кто-то застонал, кто-то схватился за голову, кто-то рухнул на камни. Брок сам еле устоял на ногах. Тварь издала леденящий душу вопль и выбросила на берег еще пару щупалец меньшего размера. Они оплели Солдату голову, а глаза у монстра заполыхали совсем уж ярко.

Пирс промокнул пот со лба белоснежным платком и хищно улыбнулся.

— Гидра к нам сегодня благосклонна.

— Так это и есть Гидра? — не удержался от вопроса Брок.

— Вы вроде не глупый человек, Рамлоу. Неужели вы думаете, что наша организация столько лет могла процветать без, скажем так, потустороннего вмешательства? Хайль Гидра! 

— Хайль Гидра! — рявкнули конвоиры. И Брок тоже. 

Пару минут ничего не происходило, а потом Солдат закричал. Даже сквозь маску этот вопль боли и ужаса был очень громким. К счастью, длилась экзекуция недолго — уже через минуту Солдат затих и заметно обмяк. Щупальца разжались, Гидра еще раз утробно провыла и скрылась под водой. 

Обратно Солдата полдороги почти тащили под руки, но на подходе к лифту он вдруг уперся носками ботинок в землю, потом встал на ноги, оттолкнул конвойных и подошел к Пирсу.

— Я жду приказаний, — отчеканил Солдат низким хриплым голосом.

Пирс благосклонно кивнул в ответ.

— Охрана и сопровождение куратора, параметры миссии будут выданы позже.

— Слушаюсь.

Солдат перетек Пирсу за спину, слегка оттеснив Брока, и процессия двинулась дальше.

***

Вернувшись из Орегона, Брок первым делом нажрался. Он вообще не был особым любителем выпить, но тут целенаправленно нажрался. До состояния нестояния. В сопли. Он смутно помнил, как почти плакал на плече у Стива и бессвязно пытался рассказать про пиздец, который ему довелось наблюдать. Такого животного, первобытного страха и такой острой жалости он не испытывал никогда, хотя на его глазах много ребят погибло в горячих точках, да и пытки он видел, но это было чистое, инфернальное зло. 

Утром Стив отпоил его аспирином и крепчайшим кофе, усадил в машину, и они, попетляв по городу, приехали к дамбе на Потомаке, в секретное убежище Фьюри. Брок подробно рассказал обо всем, что видел. 

Стив заявил прямо, ошарашив всех несвойственной ему обычно обсценной лексикой:

— Ебал я вашу секретность глубоко и долго. Досекретничались — просрали выросшую под носом Гидру. Это магия, а значит, нам необходима помощь Тора. И вообще всей команды. Придумывайте, что хотите, но в Орегон я Брока больше не отпущу.

— Еще чего! Конечно, я поеду. Мне необходима микрокамера, которую невозможно засечь никаким сканером, нужно заснять этого монстра, — ответил Брок.

— Я сказал, никакого Орегона, — Стив сжал челюсти. — А если эта тварь решит и тебя “подготовить” к миссии? Нужно дождаться, пока Пирс уедет из страны с каким-нибудь дипломатическим визитом, и разнести там все к чертям. И парня этого вытащить, как я понял, его там держат в плену.

— Солдат считается уникальным оружием Гидры, но он явно не доброволец. 

— Значит, будем спасать. Завтра я полечу в Нью-Йорк на пару дней. Поговорю с Тони и Брюсом, постараемся раскопать все, что можно, и вызвать Тора.

Фьюри попытался возражать, но выбитый кулаком Стива кусок стены оказался хорошим аргументом в споре.

***

Пирс, как назло, из страны не выезжал, и Броку все-таки пришлось посетить Орегон еще дважды. Первый раз Пирс привычно не сказал о месте назначения, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы Стив не нагрянул со спасательной миссией. Чудовище навещать не стали, Солдата Брок не видел, судя по всему, Пирс приехал для личной проверки отчетности по какому-то секретному проекту. Именно тогда, перекуривая с охраной базы, Брок и узнал, не особо обозначая интерес, что таинственного Солдата держат в криокамере и будят крайне редко. Один из “старожилов” уже пять лет здесь служил и знал только о трех случаях, а у него кузен работал в техобслуге базы и в курсе всех пробуждений. Суток не прошло, как Брок уже был дома. Стив встретил его как после долгой разлуки и не давал спать до самого утра. Столько нежностей сразу Брок от него еще не слышал, а выражение “вылизать до блеска” обрело новый смысл. 

Второй раз Брок точно знал, что летит на рандеву с монстром. Пирс сообщил ему, что Солдат в ближайшее время будет нужен в Вашингтоне, а везти его мороженой тушей бессмысленно, ведь там нет Гидры, которая правильно настраивает оружие перед боем. Но дел у Пирса будет невпроворот, и координация миссий Солдата ляжет на Брока. И нет, ничего Солдат ему не оторвет и не сломает, ведь Гидра пометит Брока как своего, как важного человека. 

Брок знал, что Мстители следуют за ними невидимой тенью на джете Старка. Тор прихватил из Асгарда какую-то белокурую девицу — специалиста по магическим тварям, она-то и передала ему сообщение “через астрал”.

Гидра была еще свирепей, чем запомнилась по прошлой встрече. Она утробно выла, хлестала щупальцами по воде и берегу, не хотела выплывать, и Пирсу пришлось читать заклинание трижды. Брок навсегда запомнил, как его обвили скользкие холодные щупальца и притянули к Солдату. Сначала сознание Брока затопила дикая злоба, желание всех убить, разорвать, но потом сквозь эту волну проступило отчаяние и острая жажда свободы. Брок понял, что Гидра тоже была пленником, он мысленно спросил, откуда она взялась, и в ответ увидел мириады звезд и стремительно растущую в размере планету, почти полностью покрытую водой. Существо из другой галактики, когда-то высокоорганизованное, умное, оно было притянуто в наш мир магией тессеракта и порабощено Красным Черепом, потом досталось в наследство доктору Золе, помогало ему в работе над сывороткой, разработало для него особый алгоритм, который... 

На этом поток мыслеобразов прервался, существо взвыло от боли, которую причиняли ему слова заклинания, и последнее, что Брок смог понять, была просьба-образ: “Спаси моих малышей. Обоих. Двуногого тоже”. Следом разум Гидры вновь охватило жестокое безумие. Щупальца вспенили воду, хлеща во все стороны, пространство осветилось алыми вспышками, а потом Брок осознал себя сидящим на берегу. Рядом лежал тяжело дышащий Солдат.

***

Пока в Вашингтоне разыгрывался тщательно продуманный Пирсом спектакль — по его мнению, показательное покушение на Фьюри и безобразная перестрелка на мосту должны были убедить последних сомневающихся в необходимости тотального контроля, — Мстители аккуратно потрошили Орегонскую базу. Старк обеспечил для наблюдателей извне бесперебойную трансляцию из якобы продолжающего функционировать в штатном режиме бункера и, совместно с Бартоном, отстреливал особо ретивых гидровцев. Халк, Тор и белокурая чародейка сражались с Гидрой. Как потом выяснилось, монстр издох как раз в тот момент, когда Барнс вытащил Роджерса из Потомака и собирался свалить в закат. Со смертью Гидры контроль над сознанием начал ослабевать, и в результате Брок обнаружил завывающего раненым зверем Баки, который пытался делать Стиву искусственное дыхание. 

В больнице Баки сам стал похож на осьминога, тянущего щупальца одновременно к Стиву и Броку. Уговорить его не вламываться в операционную, самому пройти врачебный осмотр и привести себя в порядок, чтобы перестать напоминать болотное чудище, стоило Броку тонны нервов и парочки седых волос. Хорошо, что связавшая их магия Гидры, видимо, еще остаточно действовала и Баки все-таки слушался.

Через неделю более-менее оклемавшийся Стив, не выпускавший из крепкой хватки руки Брока и Баки, уже сидел в летящем в Орегон джете. Брок, прекрасно знавший историю трагически закончившейся любви, подозревал, что вот эти сто с лишним кило “счастья”, пока что внятно говорящие только “да” и “нет” и преданно смотрящие на Стива и на него, скоро плотно обоснуются в их постели. Честно говоря, он совершенно не был против такого расклада.

В бункере Брок сразу ощутил, что происходит непонятная херотень. Все тело словно током покалывало и казалось, что длинные черные щупальца тянут его к подземному озеру. Баки тоже невероятно взбудоражился и норовил сбежать к лифту. Стив плюнул на изучение документации, и все трое отправились вниз. На берегу стало совсем тяжко — хотелось немедленно зайти в воду и найти. Вот только не ясно было, что именно найти. Пока Брок пытался справиться с жаждой водных процедур, Баки попер вперед, как бык на мулету, и сиганул в озеро. Следом тут же кинулся Стив, Брок, естественно, присоединился к этим “синхронистам”, попутно высказывая все, что он думает о мозговой деятельности суперсолдат. 

Через пять минут бестолковых метаний Баки взял уверенный курс и в результате завел всех в маленькую лагуну. Брок чуть не получил инфаркт, когда почувствовал, что его руку тронуло что-то гладкое и скользкое. Громкое “твою мать”, отразившееся эхом от стен пещеры, перепугало и Стива, и непонятное нечто, мерцавшее фиолетовыми огнями и метнувшееся на мелководье. Только Баки оставался абсолютно спокоен.

— Наследство, — тихо произнес он.

— Что? Какое, в жопу, наследство? — почти прорычал Брок.

— Твое. Гидра велела спасти. 

Подплыв поближе к стене, у которой бултыхался светящийся комок, Брок рассмотрел маленького черного осьминожка. В сотни раз уменьшенную копию Гидры. Существо робко протянуло крохотное щупальце. Брок осторожно коснулся его пальцем, и на него обрушился шквал эмоций-образов. Детеныш был ужасно напуган и очень хотел “кушать и к маме”.

***

Через полчаса, кое-как успокоив ментально “рыдавшего” малыша, вся честная компания выбралась на берег. 

— Я понимаю, что это... отпрыск Гидры, но убить такую кроху не смогу, — произнес Стив.

— Это оно сейчас кроха, ты бы видел живьем его мамашу, — проворчал Брок. — Хотя у меня тоже рука...

— Не дам!

Баки выхватил у Брока гидренка и прижал к себе. Никто и охнуть не успел, а маленькие щупальца уже зашарили по голове Баки. Брок, движимый шестым чувством, перехватил кинувшегося на защиту Стива. Все небольшое тело осьминожка ярко переливалось огнями, глаза светились, а Баки вдруг улыбнулся.

— Нет, теперь не больно. Да. Да. Хочу, но потом, — тихонько шептал он.

— Стив, мне кажется, это... этот... в общем, он лечит Баки.

***

Накормленного рыбными консервами и усаженного в большой аквариум осьминожка решено было везти в ЩИТ. Детеныш вновь высунул из воды щупальца и прижал их к вискам Баки, который занял пост рядом с аквариумом и через пять минут мирно уснул, продолжая обхватывать стеклянные стенки руками.

Брок и Стив негромко переговаривались, обсуждая свалившуюся на них проблему.

— Не представляю, что делать, — вздохнул Брок. — Как я понял, эти существа изначально не злые по своей природе, но после стольких лет плена большая Гидра обезумела. Черт его знает, насколько вменяем ее потомок.

— Почему Баки сказал, что это твое наследство? — озабоченно спросил Стив.

— Я и забыл рассказать во всей этой суматохе последних дней. Когда Гидра общалась со мной, то, так сказать, попросила спасти ее малышей, двуногого тоже. Видимо, она считала и Баки своим ребенком. 

— Я не сошел с ума благодаря ей, — раздался вдруг совершенно незнакомый Броку голос. Мягкий, приятный баритон, а не полумеханический шепот. 

— Баки! — Стив подскочил к аквариуму, на дне которого свернулся осьминожек. Фиолетовые огоньки теперь мерцали очень медленно и слабо.

— Мелкий, как же я скучал.

Будь Брок более сентиментален, пожалуй, пустил бы слезу, глядя на то, как вцепились друг в друга эти великовозрастные дети. Вот уж точно — осьминоги в брачном танце. Потом Баки протянул руку и посмотрел так, что остаться на месте не было никакой возможности, и уже через мгновение Брок оценил всю крепость объятий сразу двух суперсолдат.

— Не хотел я быть навязанным наследством, но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Извини, — мягко сказал Баки.

— Собственно, я уже заказал нам новую кровать, так что можешь не извиняться, — улыбнулся в ответ Брок.

Стив подозрительно шмыгнул носом и еще крепче прижал к себе обоих.

Оставшийся путь прошел под рассказ Баки о том, как Гидра каждый раз сохраняла ему память, тщательно пряча его личность в подсознание, хоть немного сглаживая свою вину за зло, которое причиняла. Сопротивляться приказам Пирса полностью она не могла, уж очень мощная магия держала ее в рабстве.

В кабинет Фьюри добирались, основательно укутав аквариум плотной тканью от посторонних глаз. 

— Я приношу свои искренние извинения, директор Фьюри, — первым делом заявил Баки.

— Господи, он говорящий, — хмыкнул Ник. — С чего такие перемены?

— Сейчас покажем. Заблокируйте кабинет полностью, — попросил Стив.

Через полчаса, выслушав “наследственную историю” и вдоволь налюбовавшись на довольного пускающего пузыри осьминожка, Фьюри решился-таки прикоснуться к его щупальцам и несколько минут сидел с обалдевшим видом, вникая в демонстрируемые ему образы. 

— Да. Занимательная у нас монстрология. Что делать будешь, наследник Гидры? — поинтересовался он у Брока.

— Половина наследства меня более чем устраивает, а вот насчет этого создания я сомневаюсь. Может, попросить Тора попробовать связаться с родной планетой... гидренка.

Осьминожек явно был против такого поворота, потому что взбурлил воду хлещущими во все стороны щупальцами и даже тихонько взвыл.

— Его зовут Гидрик, — насупился Баки.

— Кто это сказал? — фыркнул Брок.

— Я сказал.

— Вот хрен. Это мое наследство, значит, я сам решу, как его называть.

— Будет Гидрик, раз Баки так хочет, — припечатал Стив.

И вот тут Брок и Ник поняли, что в ЩИТе наступают веселые времена. 

Попытку начать спор прервал звук открывающейся двери.

— Я же просил заблокировать, — вскинулся Стив.

Гидрик вдруг еще активнее заметался по аквариуму и нежно прогудел. В кабинет вошла Гуся — “мурмурка, лапочка, девочка” и бесконечная любовь Фьюри. Рыжая наглая морда уставилась на всю компанию, зашипела и одним длинным прыжком оказалась около аквариума. И вот тут у Брока снова чуть не приключился инфаркт, потому что вырвавшиеся из пасти кошки (кошки! какой, на хрен, кошки!) щупальца оплели все тельце Гидрика, и оба... существа низко, басовито заурчали.

— Еб. Твою. Мать, — по русски произнес Баки, невероятным образом успевший повалить на пол Брока и Стива и прикрывший их своим телом.

— Полностью согласен, — пропыхтел Стив.

— Я увольняюсь, — сдавленно охнул Брок.

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие, — невозмутимо сказал Фьюри. — Читаури они, значит, не испугались, а безобидного флеркина — да.

***

Пока Брок отпаивался кофе с коньяком, Баки коньяком с кофе, а Стив, внезапно, коньяком с коньяком, Фьюри вкратце рассказывал настоящую “родословную” Гуси. Тем временем сама виновница торжества, приняв снова вид обычной хорошо упитанной кошки, вовсю общалась с Гидриком. Вдруг осьминожек, в буквальном смысле слова, вылетел из воды, завис в воздухе, усиленно замерцал, и на пол кабинета опустился мохнатый черный котенок с фиолетовыми глазами. Весь квартет зрителей дружно налил себе еще по сто грамм. Через час Гидрик сотоварищи отбыл на свое новое постоянное место жительства.

Дома малыш частенько менял внешний вид и, как выяснилось, совершенно спокойно чувствовал себя вне воды, даже в осьминожьей форме. Самое интересное, что мохнатым он теперь оставался независимо от облика.

Первую неделю Гидрик спал только вместе с Баки, то лежа у него на груди котенком, то оплетая голову пушистыми щупальцами. “Сеансы лечения” завершились полным восстановлением памяти. В квартиру торжественно была доставлена огромная кровать. Немного смущенного Баки Стив и Брок уложили в середину и обняли с двух сторон. Гидрик влетел в комнату, умостился на Баки и, удлинив щупальца, оплел ими всех троих, моментально усыпляя. Утром троица проснулась словно заново родившейся. Каждый абсолютно точно знал, что любит и любим, все сомнения и страхи словно смыло волной. На следующий вечер Гидрик, уже приспособившийся прекрасно общаться со своими хозяевами ментально, попросил себе ванную в безраздельное владение до самого утра, и Брок сто раз похвалил себя, что настоял на квартире с двумя ванными комнатами, потому что принимать душ в эту ночь пришлось несколько раз.

Уже через месяц Гидрик покорил сердца всех Мстителей и практически всего ЩИТа. Умное создание демонстрировало истинный вид только узкому кругу лиц, поэтому все остальные усиленно таскали всякие кошачьи лакомства, чтобы потискать очаровательный меховой шар. Оставаться дома один Гидрик категорически не любил, и поначалу его постоянно приходилось брать с собой на работу. Развлекался он, убегая от своих хозяев и разгуливая по новому офису ЩИТа в сопровождении бдительной Гуси, сея вокруг “единорогов и радугу”. Впрочем, были работники, которым котенок не нравился, вот так и были выявлены еще несколько тщательно скрывавшихся агентов Гидры.

***

— Ну что, Гидрик, опробуем бассейн? — спросил Брок, носящий свое наследство на руках по новому дому. 

Пребывавший в кошачьей ипостаси Гидрик радостно замурлыкал, а увидев стены, имитирующие звездное небо, и вовсе громко загудел и подлетел к изображению одной из туманностей. Обернувшись осьминожком, он распластал щупальца по стене, плотно прижавшись и ярко переливаясь искрами.

— Да, малыш, это твой дом.

— Неправильная формулировка, — возразил вошедший следом Баки. — Это родина его предков, а дом Гидрика здесь. Правда, моя радость?

Гидрик моментально перелетел на плечо к Баки, потерся уже кошачьим носом о его щеку и перепрыгнул на руки к Стиву. 

— Кстати, малыш, тебе пора немного подрасти. А то не растущий котенок начнет вызывать подозрения, — сказал перебирающий шерстку Стив.

Гидрик тут же увеличил свой размер.

— Нет, это слишком много. Вполовину меньше и постепенно.

— Вот скажи мне, Баки, на кой надо было так срочно переезжать в дом с бассейном? Я даже побаиваюсь его туда выпускать, такого маленького, — Брок с сомнением оценивал глубину воды.

— Но он же плавал в огромном озере, — возразил Стив.

— Плавал. Но под присмотром мамы.

Большую Гидру все единогласно именовали мамой, хотя Гидрик был скорее ее частью, лучшей частью, которую на остатках разума и собственной магии сумело отделить от себя инопланетное создание.

— А тут будет плавать под присмотром сразу трех пап, — засмеялся Баки.

Гидрик спрыгнул на пол, посмотрел на всех, совершенно отчетливо улыбаясь, и прыгнул в воду, обращаясь в осьминожка, только не привычных маленьких размеров, а приобретая габариты двух суперсолдат сразу. Длинные мохнатые щупальца вылезли на бортик и стали легонько тянуть к воде “папаш”.

— Что ни день, то новости. Этак выяснится, что у тебя внутри тоже карманная вселенная, — удивленно присвистнул Брок, стягивая одежду.

***

Нарастивший вибраниумные мускулы Альтрон как раз покидал разгромленную лабораторию доктора Чо, когда путь ему преградили два упитанных, но крохотных по сравнению с ним кота. В небе виднелся подлетающий джет Мстителей.

— Гидрик! — заорал Баки, внимательно рассматривая картинку, передающуюся с выпущенного вперед разведывательного дрона.

— Как он там оказался? Черт! — Стив еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить кулаком по штурвалу.

— Значит, все-таки научился телепортации. Я уж боялся, у меня галлюцинации последнюю неделю, — покачал головой Брок. — А это Гуся рядом с ним?

— Вроде она. Быстрее, Стив, я не... — Баки, не успев договорить, так и застыл с открытым ртом. 

Впрочем, все остальные Мстители отреагировали так же. Более сюрреалистичную картину было сложно себе представить: рыжая кошка, из пасти которой вырывались огромные щупальца, обхватившие более мелких солдат Альтрона и колотившие ими по земле с такой силой, что те разлетались на куски, и гигантский мохнатый осьминог, увлеченно разрывавший на запчасти взбесившегося робота. 

— Наш малыш вырос, — констатировал Стив.

Чуть позже выяснилось, что малыш вырос не только физически. Принявший привычные размеры Гидрик оплел собой один из компьютеров, находившихся в джете, и ярко сиял с полчаса. После этого он обернулся крупным черным котом и обессиленно растянулся на руках у Брока, вяло помахивая хвостом. 

— Гидрик говорит, что все следы Альтрона в сети уничтожены. Можем лететь в Заковию, собирать припрятанный там металлолом, — озвучил мысли своего наследства Брок.

— Ник, скажи честно, почему Гуся не участвовала в битве с Читаури? — спросил Стив, включив громкую связь.

— Гуся тогда навещала свою родню. Кстати, вы скоро с ними познакомитесь. Ходят слухи, что некий Танос заинтересовался нашей планетой, так что к нам летит примерно сотня флеркинов. Будем размещать среди сотрудников ЩИТа, флеркины любят ласку и заботу.

Гидрик восторженно мяукнул и выпустил щупальца — недавно он научился находиться в гибридной форме — зрелище было незабываемое.

— Абсолютно согласен с Гидриком, — с энтузиазмом заявил Баки. — Мы берем двоих. Щупалец много не бывает.

**Author's Note:**

> *Звезда тысячелетия — бриллиант, входит в десятку самых дорогих и красивых в мире.


End file.
